Wayne's World 2
Because of the success of the first movie, Paramount created a sequel the following year, in 1993. Storyline A year has passed, and Wayne and Garth finally managed to move out of their parents' house and take up residence in the abandoned Acme Doll Factory in downtown Aurora. After their first broadcast from their new surroundings (which they decorated to make it look like the old basement), the duo head to an Aerosmith concert. Here, they do numerous things, like grovel at Aerosmith yelling "We're not worthy!", ogling at girls (especially Heather Locklear), but most importantly, finding Wayne's girlfriend, Cassandra, in the midst of the crowd, with her new record producer, Bobby (Christopher Walken), much to Wayne's disapproval. That evening, Wayne groans in his sleep, coming upon a dream where he meets Jim Morrison. Asking what he should do with his life, Jim tells Wayne to put on a rock concert. Wayne visits Cassandra the next day to tell her the good news, and, peering over various objects around the studio, dubs the concert "Waynestock". Wayne and Garth travel to London, England to find Del Preston, a roadie that Jim Morrison told Wayne to find. Del agreed to help, since he had the same dream as Wayne. At the Doughnut shop, Del tells Wayne, Garth, and the other customers, a story about his search for a thousand M&Ms to fill a brandy glass, and then states the perfect place to put on Waynestock-Adli Stevenson Park. Wayne and Garth apply for a permit so they can use the playing fields for the concert, but they had trouble because of distraction with the man at the desk-one of his eyes didn't have a pigment! Garth starts doing his laundry by taking his clothes to the local Laundromat, where he first meets Honey Hornee. Hornee invites Garth to her place for dinner, but Garth was so nervous he declined the offer. Wayne meets Cassandra's father at the pad, who is a martial arts expert who can speak Cantonese, subtitled English, and dubbed English. The next evening, the duo announce a communist party at Komrade's, and nearly all of their friends come. Del tags along too, and states that he was in a place like this during his M&M search. Cassandra and Bobby also arrive, and tells Wayne that Bobby's taking her to Los Angeles to finish her album (Bobby's real plan was to get rid of Wayne, and also stopping him from keeping in touch). The next day, the duo, along with Del, start work on booking the bands, making logos, and sorting numerous bags of M&Ms. After turning in the permit applications to the office, Wayne starts spying on Cassandra to see what is really happening to her, but he was discovered, and she leaves him the next day. The next few days had its ups and downs. *Wayne can't call Cassandra-Bobby's claiming she's not there. *Del Preston demonstrates how to be a roadie to Wayne's pals. *Honey takes a nervous Garth to her place, where he is asked to be taken ("Where? I'm low on gas and you need a jacket!") *None of the bands show up *Wayne and Garth advertise for Waynestock tickets on their show, and on the local radio station, WPIG, but the disc jockey ignores them. *Honey tells Garth she's dating him so he can kill her almost-divorced husband. He breaks up. *Rip Taylor finally arrives. The big day finally arrives. The playing fields filled up by peace and music buffs, but none of the bands showed up. Wayne can't call Cassandra since Bobby takes all the calls. He decides to call Cassandra's father, who tells him that Bobby is marring her. Wayne tells Garth to run the concert until he gets back. Spoofing "The Graduate", Wayne drives to the town where Cassandra's marriage is taking place. The Mirthmobile runs out of gas, and has to run that last few blocks to the church. Wayne was able to stop the wedding, gather Cassandra, and take the bus back to Waynestock. When Wayne comes back, none of the bands show up, so Wayne and Garth enter his dream, where Jim Morrison tells the duo that the bands will not come. The sad ending Realizing they're in a desert, Wayne and Garth have no clue on how to escape the dream sequence. They tried walking, but they become exhausted and start dying of thirst. The Thelma and Louise ending Wayne and Garth, in the Mirthmobile, decide to do down in peace. So, they drive the car off a cliff. The Happy ending Back at the concert, the duo are about to give up, until the Mirthmobile arrives with Aerosmith inside. The concert turns out to be a success. After the credits What happened when the concert was over? The place was a mess, and Wayne and Garth start to clean it up. Category:Movies